


骑士与龙5

by LavenderWang1029



Category: Drarry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 17:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderWang1029/pseuds/LavenderWang1029





	骑士与龙5

不过，管他呢。德拉科把哈利的衬衫掀了上去，低下头去吮吸他的乳首和胸膛。唾液给哈利的胸前添了暧昧的痕迹，混着吮吸出来的红痕，像一道精心准备好的甜点，等待德拉科来摘取。德拉科将乳珠纳入口中，用牙齿轻轻的摩挲。另一边的乳珠也被手很好的照料着。

哈利感到快感一阵阵朝自己涌来，企图将他的理智带离。而他毫无抵抗的将自己完全送了出去，把自己全部交给德拉科。他搂住德拉科埋在自己胸前的头，挺起胸膛，想要从他那里汲取更多的快乐。

“这么急？”德拉科吐出被折磨的可怜兮兮红肿着的乳珠，拍了拍哈利的屁股。“嗯，还要，别停。”哈利十分不满德拉科突然停止的动作，可臀上也被摸得很舒服，根本舍不得放弃任何一个。

他一边摆动自己的腰，好让自己屁股上每寸肌肤都能和德拉科温暖的手掌接触到；另一边努力把自己的胸膛往前送，好让德拉科能够顾及自己空虚的乳珠。德拉科也没有让哈利失望，他很快领会了哈利的意思，并且做的比刚才更过火。

他的手不仅仅停留在臀部，从两瓣浑圆的臀瓣，到中间的股沟，划过那个隐秘的入口，到会阴处以及更前面的地方点火。哈利分身吐出来的一点腺液很快被涂满整个茎身。

他感到另一根同样火热的东西贴了过来，德拉科握着他的手覆了上去，哈利很快意识到，这是德拉科的性器。它在我的手里胀大，发热！哈利内心有一种隐秘的成就感。

当他动作起来时，他忍不住惊呼了一声。心理上的快感直接反映到身体上，哈利感觉自己比之前要更加敏感。明明是之前和德拉科用一样的手法来刺激我们两人的性器，为什么快感会更加疯狂的涌过来？仅仅是因为我们现在紧密的贴在一起？或许吧，哈利的脑子以及不允许他做更加复杂的思考了。他的脑中只剩下德拉科和快感两件事。

漫长的前戏使德拉科性器硬得发疼，现在哈利的揉搓使它好受了不少。德拉科把衣服半脱不脱的哈利抱上床，哈利身上的衣服已经失去了弊体的效果，松松垮垮的挂在身上有一股引诱的味道。

德拉科看过无数的小黄书，之前住在黑湖的时候，每天都暗戳戳的自慰。但这并不能让德拉科在第一次的时候放松一点。他看着完全展露出来的穴口，粉嫩的样子让他更加想要让它沾上点别的颜色。

他伸出手，试探性的碰了碰眼前的小穴。穴口瑟缩了一下，然后德拉科意识到他的手指过于干涩根本进不去。他低下头，伸出舌头舔了舔那个害羞的小穴。哈利被刺激的身子反共了起来。“别，别舔，脏。”哈利摇着头，想摆脱这种有点羞耻但奇异的快感。

柔软的穴口很快在舌头的精心侍弄下，颤颤巍巍的张开了一个小口。德拉科把舌头刺进去，舔舐每一条细细的褶皱。等穴口变得更加湿软后，他把舌头退了出来，换了手指进去。细长的手指可以比舌头更深入，他不断弯曲着两只手指，在柔软的肠壁上摸索哈利的敏感点。

“唔，啊，德拉科，快停下，不要碰那里！”德拉科的手指碰到了一个微微凸起的地方，他摁了下去，哈利便尖叫着射了出来。粘稠的白色液体沾在德拉科的头发和脸上，栗子花的味道更是给室内添上了几分旖旎的气氛。

德拉科乘着哈利高潮，将自己肿胀的分身挤进哈利的小穴。高潮后的小穴带着颤栗，紧紧包裹着能够让自己欲仙欲死的阳具。“嗯，唔，德拉科，轻点，太快了……”哈利搂着德拉科的脖子，无意识地迎合着他的撞击。

“不会有事的，你看，你很喜欢呢，一直咬着我不放。”德拉科又是一个挺身，阴茎擦着前列腺过去，硬生生把哈利弄出了生理性眼泪。德拉科凑过去，舔走哈利脸上的泪水，下身却更加用力。

到后来，哈利已经没有力气再用自己的腿环着德拉科的腰了。于是德拉科把哈利的两条腿抬到自己的肩膀上，这样的姿势使得哈利的屁股更靠近德拉科。可也是这个原因，哈利可以看见自己被撑的没有一丝褶皱的穴口和德拉科粗大的肉棒。

又被操到前列腺了，好舒服。哈利又射了出来，连续两次高潮使得他实在是没有力气了，可是德拉科还没射。哈利睡过去之前还在想：龙究竟能要多长时间？

哈利睡得并不安稳，他在不停的呓语，脸上的潮红也没有褪去。德拉科看见哈利昏了过去，匆匆释放在哈利体内。

抱着哈利去清理的时候，他还在想要怎么帮哈利补补身体。毕竟自己还没射哈利就晕过去了。


End file.
